Be Mine Valentine
by Jae-Hwa2
Summary: Valentine finds himself in a more than undesirable situation and everyone is in a frenzy to try and get him back. Valentine may just find the love of his life and Backstrom may finally get in touch with his inner feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. All rights and characters belong to Hart Hanson. However, please enjoy.**

 **Backstrom**

Valentine had not been back for a minute and Backstrom was starting to wonder. It is not like he cared about his queer tenant but just finding out that they were related he had to admit that he always had a soft spot for the young man. ' _Well there should be no reason to worry Valentine can take care of himself'_ Backstrom thought while grabbing a beer from the fridge. Of course being him he could not help but think the worst but then again, he has know Valentine to safely come back to the barge very late into the night. It never really bothered him back then why should it bother him now? Backstrom plopped onto the plush chair sinking back and raising his feet onto the ottoman, tonight he would not worry about his half-brother. Instead, he will enjoy the comforts of his own home without having to listen to sex noises and loud ass snoring, yup tonight his barge was back to the way it was supposed to be: his with nothing but the sounds of his raspy breathing, belching, and whatever else he decided to do.

 **Valentine**

Gregory Valentine was known for turning straight men gay or that is what he says. He stepped out into the cool, crisp night air feeling full on sex and food the only problem was he was really far out from the barge in terms of distance and his hook up refused to take him home or to let him stay the night. Well he could go fuck himself for all Valentine cared. He pulled his jacket closer to his body for warmth as he started his way home. No cabs were out at the time which left him having to walk all the way back home. He walked fast looking back ever so often making sure no one was following him.

"Hello Pretty you wouldn't happen to be Valentine would you?"

Really? He just looked back there and he could have sworn he didn't see anyone behind him; he looked over his shoulder in a flirtatious manner.

"That depends on who is asking."

There was silence and he turned around fully to make sure that his mind had not been playing tricks on him but that decision lead to his downfall as he felt a hard fist connect with his stomach. He doubled over groaning in pain; a boot connected with his torso again and he thought he was coughing up blood. He tried to look up to see his assaulter but it was way too dark and he was in way too much pain. The next thing he knew something was over his head but by then he had passed out from the pain. Shit, he knew he should have went home instead of getting laid.

"Come on Pretty, wake up. That's right wake on up Pretty."

Valentine jolted awake and he was not in the happiest of moods. He now felt like shit and he felt a massive headache coming on. "That's right Pretty get on up." Well this was a very undesirable situation and since he had no idea who this person was he needed to keep a level head. He looked up at the man who had taken him captive.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He put on a calm facade but on the inside he was scared maybe a better word was terrified. He still could not see the man and he really had no idea where he was.

"Oh I am so sorry where are my manner? I am Antonio."

"Funny, you don't sound Italian." The man chuckled.

"I know, my family moved to the U.S. way back." Okay this was good the man sounded intelligent and it seemed that there was chance that if Valentine played his cards right he could talk his way out of his situation.

"Well obviously you know who I am but I think that there is a slight misunderstanding. I don't know anyone named Antonio and if you let me go, I won't do anything rash. You have my word that I won't call the police or anything..."

"See let me stop you right there, I know you won't call the police because I'm not letting you go. Ya see, I have some business to attend to with a good friend of mine. I think you may know them." Valentine could almost sense that the guy was smiling.

"I already told you I don't know you and I most definitely don't know any of your associates… whoa." The floorboards creaked and a man stepped into the only source of light in the room. Valentine held his breath the man was beautiful, sexy even. From what he could see he had soft features and some vibrant piercing green eyes. His hair was slicked back and it seemed that he was hiding a strapping body with bulging muscles underneath his clothing.

"I'm pretty sure you know them very well. The business I have to attend to is Everett Backstrom." Valentines eyes widened.

"What do you need with him?"

"Oh I'm just going to kill him like he did my Father."

"What?! Are you talking about Visser guy? He was your Dad?" Valentine felt a tug on his already sore torso how had he not realized that he was tied to a chair?

"So you do know one of my former associates but no I am not speaking of Visser. I am talking about my Father: Dante Trippi." His heart skipped a beat he had not heard that name for a year and now it was coming up again. This could not be happening it seemed like every time his life was getting back to normal some old shit would resurface and find him again.

"Your Father is Dante Trippi?"

" _ **Was.**_ Like I said he is dead and now I have got to return the favor." Valentine could hardly breathe. No he could kill Backstrom, yeah he is an asshole, but that does not mean he deserves to die.

"W-Wait, you seem like a reasonable guy maybe I can trade you something for Backstrom's life?" The man raised a brow.

"And what would that be? What can you trade me that holds the same value as my Fathers life?" He folded his arms?

"Uh...Um...back at the barge, I have a bunch of stuff worth thousands maybe millions… a-and you can have anything you want." Antonio laughed.

"Are you saying that my Father's life can be compared to only materialistic things?" Valentine vigorously shook his head.

"No that is not what I am sa..."

"Well you time is up to try and convince me other wise. So without further ado I will take my leave and find my bounty Everett Backstrom."

"What do you mean bounty? Aren't you doing this because of your Father?"

"Of course not; my Father was an ass. Anyway don't you know? Everett has made a lot of enemies that are willing to pay big cash for his head. Well, ta-ta." Valentine began breathing fast he had to think of something and he had to think of it fast.

"Okay okay, wait I will give you whatever you want just don't kill Backstrom please!" He held back tears and a sniffle, "Please." Antonio walked closer to the smaller male studying him. He took his chin between his fingers and stared into the dark brown eyes.

"All right Pretty, how are you going to pay me?"

"I already told you there is a ton of priceless stuff back at my place an-" Valentine received a hard smack to the face making his cheek sting. He glared at the man.

"You know, like my Father I have taken to sticking my nose in small businesses that interest me and one business that I have taken a fancy to-well you will find out."

"What are you talking about? What the _**hell**_ are you talking about?" Valentine was starting to lose his cool and he had a feeling he was out of time.

"If it makes you more comfortable I can just go kill him now. I already know where he is, yeah I know where the barge is. I've been keeping tabs on you and him but see this is how it is gonna go down. I'm gonna kill Backstrom and you are going to watch every single minute of it. I want him and you to suffer." Antonio gave a toothy grin and untied Valentine who then began to fight back against the huge man.

"Let me go dammit!" Antonio grabbed Valentine by his arm and dragged him into the open air. "PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE!"

"Alright but as I said before I will be losing a lot of money but it is okay, because you are going to pay me back every penny of it."

This time Antonio socked him in the face effectively knocking Valentine out. "It is all good my Pretty, I will take care of you."

Valentine blacked out.

"This him?"

"Yup. You can do whatever you want with him except choking, cutting, and don't beat him too much. Understood?" The man nodded.

Valentine was in a haze. He remembered talking to Antonio and then being knocked out. He tried to open his eyes but his head hurt too much. ' _Come on Valentine open your eyes.'_ He forced his eyelids open only to wish that he had kept them closed. He was on a bed naked with a man walking closer.

"AH you're awake. See you made me miss out on a million bucks now you gotta pay me back and based on your performance right now I doubt you're going to make your quota quick enough. Okay well that is enough from me; enjoy your time Mr. Phelps oh and don't forget to use a condom. See you in an hour Val."

The man crept closer the bed sinking with Mr. Phelps weight. Valentine sent up a small prayer. _'Oh God please, please.'_ The man slowly turned him onto his belly and pushed his covered cock into the small puckering hole of Valentine. He whimpered.

"Someone must have been in here recently, you're already open and ready to be tasted. At that moment Valentine realized that he was deep shit and Backstrom could not get him out of this one. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he let the man above him fuck him.


	2. Chapter 2

Backstrom walked into his office, slamming the door shut and alarming everyone in the vicinity of his irritation. Valentine had not been back for two weeks and Backstrom was starting to show his worry through anger and condescension. Niedermayer leaned toward to Detective Almond.

"What's wrong with the Lieutenant?"

"I have no idea; think it might have something to do with Valentine?"

"Maybe, but he also gets in that mood when it has something to do with his Doctor or Ms. Gazanian." Almost like he heard their conversation, Backstrom stormed out of his office toward the hushed group slamming his cup of coffee on the table.

"Have we received any calls, jobs, anything?" He boomed.

"No, but I have a feeling we are about to get something." Parquet chirped, not taking her eyes off her laptop screen. Just as she predicted, Moto ran into the office, stopping in front of the group out of breath.

"What we got Moto?" Backstrom asked impatiently.

"…"

"Spit it out!" Everyone looked on expectantly.

"We got a body on 746 Burk St."

"Great," Backstrom clapped in excitement, "Get me over there yesterday."  
The group bustled and buzzed as they grabbed their coats and materials; even Backstrom's mood seemed to lighten from the promising news of a dead body.

After stopping for a donut and a second cup of coffee, the group pulled into the parking lot of a grungy looking motel. They stepped out of their respective cars and automatically the pungent and foul smell of decay wafted over assaulting their noses.

"God, it smells like something died..." Moto spoke aloud earning him deadpan looks all around except from Backstrom who smiled.

"Oh man, my favorite place in the world-"

"Besides the donut shop?"  
Gravely interrupted causing the others to cough and yawn masking their laughter. The present police lifted the tape for them to get through to the crime scene on the other side. Niedermayer raced ahead to the body. The smell was even more powerful in the room, some even gagged.

"Marcus Phelps, white male, 39...office worker for Peck & Keans. No blood, but there is cocaine residue and semen on the sheets..."

"Could asphyxiation be the cause of death?" Detective Almond inquired. Backstrom grunted but said nothing as he looked at the scene. Gravely silently watched him.

"Yes," Niedermayer picked up where he left off, "There doesn't seem to be a struggle because this man was passed out...enjoying his afterglow. Someone grabbed the pillow and smothered him."

"It was probably a prostitute." Gravely added from the small information they had gathered.

"I'm you, I have no one, I'm stuck at a dead-end job, so I use prostitutes to drown my feelings of hate, desire, and self-loathing. ...But I don't take them to my house. Despite working a dead-end job I make a good salary, but I can't let them come to my house because… because..."

"Wow, these are some wild accusations." Gravely muttered.

"Bingo! Because I'm into men and my neighborhood is full of homophobic ass-wipes. We're looking for male prostitutes. It shouldn't be that hard so let's go ask the clerk of this motel some questions and get to his job to see if we can get any information about our homosexual Peck & Keans office worker." Gravely quickly jumped in.

"You can't just assume something like this. You need evidence and witness accounts… Backstrom, are you listening?!" Backstrom whirled on her.

"Gravely I don't have time for your crap right now, just fall in line and do what I ask." Gravely only stared for a minute when she abruptly turned and headed outside barking orders.

"Get me to Park & Keans." Detective Almond scooted close to Backstrom.

"Be careful, she's the one who saves you when events turn sour."

"...Yeah, okay. I'll apologize to the girl scouts." He rolled his eyes while lighting a cigar.

"You know, Sir, you shouldn't smoke cigars, they can kill you," Niedermayer yelled from across the way. Finally getting it to light, Backstrom took a puff.

"SHUT UP Neidermayer!"

"Yes, Sir."

"He's an insufferable douche. I can never see the logic of what he is saying and then he expects me to save his butt every time something happens." Gravely shuffles papers around angrily as she lets her frustrations be known to Paquet. Paquet smiles.

"You know, I have never done it, but have you tried to see the world through his eyes? Like have you tried putting yourself in his shoes?"

"Why would I? His way of thinking is bleak...I think I would kill myself before I tried doing that. I have tried to get to know him through Wikipedia." She chuckled to thinking about one of the comments left about him.

"True, his thinking is bleak, but it is also practical. If you have been wronged several times don't you think you would be more inclined to think negatively about people than positively? And that is not trying to get to know him at all."

"Neither has HE tried to get to know me! Are you taking his side?"

"Goodness no, but it may be easier for you to understand him than the other way around. Didn't he let you make an arrest once?" Gravely stiffened she had forgotten about that.

"That's only because I was right."

"True, but then, he had to put his pride away to admit you're right." She sighed.

"I guess your right. Fine, I'll try." Paquet nodded in triumph and went back to her computer. Maybe she should be a guidance counselor or a positive speaker.

"Guys, we have a problem." Niedermayer walked briskly to Almond, who could sense the issue.

"What is it?"

"The DNA sample I collected does not match our victim, but it does match with someone else whom we know." Almond and Niedermayer exchanged glances and the fear, worry and everything else translated through that one glance.

"No, no, no. You don't mean-" Niedermayer nodded.

"What? What's going on?" Gravely asked confused. By now Paquet had caught on and even she felt a sense of foreboding. Only Gravely was left out of the loop.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" She looked between her colleagues and still couldn't understand. "Dammit, would someone say something?" Moto walked up and the group shared the same look of disbelief and fear. Moto also seemed to catch on quick.

"Augh no. This is bad isn't it."

"Would someone tell me please tell me what the hell is going on?" Niedermayer sighed and stepped forward.

"The DNA sample analyzed isn't the victims... It's Valentine's."

"Oh, that's bad isn't it?"

"It's a huge problem." Almond spoke up, "Backstrom cares for that boy more than almost any of us; if he finds out the situation he has gotten himself into it will mean big trouble for all of us."

"Almond is right, we need to keep this as quiet as possible and try to figure this out without Backstrom. Understood, no telling Backstrom anything."

"Tell me what?" The group froze, turning in sync to face their Lieutenant. Almond started.

"Tell you that you were right the DNA sample shows the perp is male."

"I know I'm right, but what else are you hiding from me?" He gave them the bug eyes. Niedermayer spoke

"The person isn't in our database so we didn't want to let you know until we found them." Backstrom still looked on with disbelief , finally, Paquet spoke getting everyone's attention.

"I found Phelps' ex-wife so we can question her and here are directions to our victims' house."

"Good Paquet. Almond, Gravely go meet his wife. Niedermayer, Moto go check his house, we're going to find the person that did this."  
Backstrom retreated to his office while his words hung over his teams' heads like a dark rain cloud. Silence.

"Let's go to work then." Almond's booming voice broke through all their uncertainties and worry. They needed to find Valentine and they needed to find him fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Where was he and why was it so warm? Valentine shifted in the space only to hear the splashing and trickle of water. He slowly opened his eyes to a gorgeous looking bathroom. A gray granite counter top with a porcelain sink and silver faucet. There was a beautiful design on the wall; loops and curves forming intricate vine-like patterns on the wall and the bath was even more elaborate. The white porcelain tub was extremely white, living with Backstrom has gotten him use to a dingy tub that is washed only with low-grade cleaning products, and the shower head gleamed even in the dim light. All in all, it's a really nice bathroom. Valentine tried to sit up, but his body was too sore; the warm water helped to soothe his aching muscles, but even after a minute the water stopped helping. Of course, his body wasn't the only thing in pain, his head felt like it was splitting in two. Even the dim light hurt his ultra sensitive eyes.

"Good Evening." That voice, that sinister voice penetrated through the haze but he still couldn't think straight. "How are you, Princess?"

"..." Valentine only looked straight, he didn't want to grace that monster with a glance.

"Not feeling chatty are we?"

"..."

"That's okay, you don't really need to talk, for what I'm going to have you do."

Valentine's eyes fluttered shut not wanting to look at Antonio but even with his eyes closed, Antonio's face was burned into his memory. Antonio looked over his prize, a smile forming on his lips. He pulled the smaller man out of the tub, carrying him bridal style to the living room. The house was huge and grander than the bathroom. The walls were off white and from what Valentine could see there were only two floors. However, all he can fully recall is the endless amount of rooms they passed to get to a small den-like room next to the stairwell. Antonio gently placed him on the couch.

Valentine, if he were being himself would give a snarky remark or a humorous condescending comeback; however, he was not in his territory. This was new and the only thing keeping him alive was him keeping his mouth shut.

"Alright, so I have done some thinking and you know, why would I hurt you through other people when I can hurt you myself?" He chuckled, "So instead of turning turning you into multiple people's play thing, you are going to be my personal plaything." Valentine rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm a prostitute right, you wouldn't be hurting me if you whore me out to other men." The bigger man glanced at him and Val met his stare with his own.

"You're right, so it will make your job much easier. Aside from that, this is how things will work: I get up at 5:30 am and leave at 6:30 am. I return home at 10:00 pm every day. I expect breakfast to be prepared at 5:15 am, after I leave, from 6:30 to 10:30, I have a personal trainer coming to the house to help you get rid of your gut. You get an hour break and from 12 to 7 you will clean this house until it is spotless. One speck of dust will get you a strike. From 6 to 9 pm, you will cook dinner and serve it to me afterward. You will draw me a bath or start the shower and wait for me in my room. Is this understood."

Valentine didn't speak only nodded in understanding. If he thought living with Backstrom was horrible, then this was going to be the worst. Antonio with his long stride was at the stairs in seconds.

"Oh and one more thing, under no circumstances are you to leave the premises. You can go outside but if you leave this plot of land then it is over. Understand?

"What if your land is on fire?" Valentine mumbled."

"What?"

"... I said, what if your land was on fire?"

"Then I guess you'll burn to death. A just end for someone like you. Put those clothes on and go to sleep. You can use those blankets and don't forget, your schedule starts tomorrow."

With that last statement, Antonio made his way down the stairs leaving Valentine to himself. Valentine groaned and kicked the couch in annoyance and hatred for his captor.

"This is a bunch of bull, why am I always getting into situations because of Backstrom?" His hands went to his midsection, "I'm no that fat. No, I am not taking his opinion into account just because he looks good. Plus he kidnapped me and, and… his thoughts drifted or at least tried to drift to last night. Why was he trying to remember something like that? He shuddered, Antonio's sly smile and baritone voice entered his thoughts.

" _Do whatever you want to him."_

Shoving the memory to the far reaches of his, he begrudgingly put on the clothes and laid out the blankets. While he didn't know Antonio, he knew Trippis and Trippis were all about keeping promises that benefited them, so hoping that Backstrom didn't find him was what he would wish until he paid off this debt.

 **~Backstrom, please forget about me. Don't look for me please~** He sent a small prayer which was ironic because he hadn't prayed in years and he didn't think God would answer his prayers, but he had to try. He flopped back on his back on the couch and drifted into a dreamless sleep. It was probably for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ding Dong Dang Dong**

"What?"

 **Ding Dong Dang Dong**

"What is that?" A third time.

 **Ding Dong Dang Dong**

Finally, Valentine's eyes fluttered open acknowledging the obnoxious ringing. Had there been a clock in the room the entire time, cause if so, Valentine sure hadn't noticed. He slid off the couch and crawled to the source of the noise. Next to the bedroom door an ancient looking grandfather clock stood tall letting its presence be known. _Who in their right mind puts a grandfather clock in a bedroom?_ No one that's who, because sane people buy normal clocks instead of dusty ones that don't have snooze buttons.

Valentine wiped the sleep from his eyes taking a look at the clock. It took him a minute to read the time-hello, it's called digital, people don't use analogs anymore.

Alarm rose through him as he looked at the time: 6:00 am. Why was he fretting over getting a strike? I'll tell you why, because if the guy went from making him a prostitute to his personal toy that fast, he would rather stay a toy for as long as possible. ...That is, until he found a way to escape and guarantee the safety of his half-brother. It wasn't hard for him to quietly slip into the stairwell that was extremely close to his bedroom and thankfully, years of sneaking out of one-night-stands and booty calls made him a pro.

Hurriedly and softly Valentine followed the winding stairs, now that his head was no longer splitting, he could take a look at the house. It was a massive, sleek design but how is it that Antonio could afford such a monster of a house? The many windows were frost covered and even though the heat was on full blast, he could feel a hint of a chill along his covered skin. He took a minute to defrost a small part of the window so he could take a look at the terrain that now held him prisoner and to say the least, it was beautiful. Another way of putting it is, it's very man made; however, it was the least of his troubles.

At last, he made it to the bottom of the stairs, the room was dark and the granite floors frosty. He wanted to know if others who walked through the house barefoot thought the floors were cold or if they were as warm as the house was supposed to be and he was just unaware.

The last thing Valentine expected was a hunched over silhouette whose breathing indicated they were sleeping. He faltered. His senses told him flight but his street smarts told him he wouldn't make it to the end of the driveway or even the front door for that fact. He was stuck, and either way he was in trouble… might as well go out with a bang. It progressively became harder to breathe with each step he took. If he could just make it to the street he could hail a car and get the person to drive him to the closest police station. Then he could call Backstrom. The door knob was cold to the touch but the taste of freedom would be worth the freezing sensations shooting into his body. He pushed the door in unlocking it as silent as he could manage. The door finally took his side and slid open with ease, the only thing now was to get the door to agree to shut silently. He jiggled the door his heart practically beating out of his chest. This was his only chance because after this there would be no more chances. He couldn't afford to lose the one thing he fought to get back from the boogeyman years ago, so he wouldn't. The door proved to be against him now and that was one thing he couldn't allow. He left the door ajar and bolted to the end of the drive way which just like the house was massive. The cold air attacked his lungs with spears and his feet felt numb. He was so close to the end he could almost taste it. He stole a glimpse of his back and he was pleased to find there was no one behind him.

The slick walk way was great for slipping and sliding,but not for escapes, he was lucky to not have landed on his face.

The end of the driveway was filled with gravel nicking, scratching, and stabbing at his toes; he could have cared less because it just meant he was that much closer to escaping. The street wasn't busy but there were cars enough to get one's attention. He shoved himself into the street and waved his arms frantically. He didn't dare shout, loud noises were bad for escaping.

His nerves were shot and each car he waved down treated him like he was inhuman, speeding up as they came close to his person.

Minutes of flailing his arms in the air and dodging finally paid off as one car stopped, a grey SUV filled with what seemed to be an overworked mother and disobedient children. She pulled to the side and rolled her window down slightly. Valentine stayed a couple of inches away also aware of the situation.

"Hi, I wanted to know if you could give me a ride to the closest police station?"

He took several glances back in an attempt to make sure no one was behind him and to express his hurry.

The woman glanced at him and frowned. Why was this man in the middle of the street? What had him so on edge that he continued to peek behind him? Whatever it was she hoped it wasn't dangerous. Moving a stray piece of hair from her eye she made the decision to help the young man.

"Get in." She opened the door but the man seemed to hesitate.

Her willingness to help him almost scared him and for a moment, he debated whether he should accept the ride. However, there was no turning back this time.

It happened without warning. Valentine hadn't settled into the passenger seat fully when two huge arms wrapped around his waist pulling him. Fear, anger, even sadness filled him as he began to scratch at the man who kept his grip tight around him. Tears pricked his eyes, and a sob he didn't realize he was holding broke free.

"LET GO OF ME!" Valentine held on to the whatever he could grab. "L-let go! Let go of me please!"

How in the hell did Antonio catch him without being spotted? Valentine was sure he had kept moving down the road, so how had Antonio caught up to him? Panic raced through his body and attached itself to every nerve ending. This was it, this was his last hoorah.

The woman was holding her own battle of leaving or staying to help. She was scared, as was her right. A strange man hailed her down and now another stranger was savagely yanking him from her car. Her children were even worse. They were screaming and kicking the back of the seats. Through all of that, her humanity won out, something about the young man being genuinely scared made her want to help him. She didn't watch all those episodes of Lie To Me for no reason. She grabbed hold of the man she met mere minutes ago.

"Hold on I got you!" Quickly she flicked her hazard lights on. Honking cars and agitated drivers rushed by ignoring the suspicious display.

"Come along Valentine I can see you are upset and need your rest."

"NO! You crazy son-of-a-bitch, I'm not staying here!"

Antonio was becoming irate and he was about to be late for work dealing with a foolish prostitute. If Valentine wanted to play around he could do the same.


End file.
